


In Your Arms Tonight

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Vanilla, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to be anywhere, except in her arms for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I decided to write well more like "attempt" to write vivid imagery of Romanogers smut that's just pure vanilla, and well yeah
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters

The sound of her soft moans can be overhead over the soft sounds of the rain against the window. His body covering hers and their lips melting against one another. Her right hand reaches out and cards through his hair while the other moves up slowly against his clothed shirt. His tongue slips between her lips and tastes her. Her bottom teeth grazes against his top lips as his tongue comes back. He’s moaning softly as she tugs on his top lip and does the same with his bottom. Their bodies grinding against one another, trying to relieve some of the tension coiling in their bellies. His body is hot to touch against her cold fingers. Steve pants heavily against her lips as she grips his hair, tugging at it making him groan.

“Steve,” she whispers softly but he’s still able to hear.

He breaks apart and his warm breath his fanning against her cheek. His long lashes brushing against her face. Eyes still closes and the open until he’s looking down at her. He meets her gaze with desire filled green eyes, coaxing him into taking her. Steve goes back to kissing her – softly, gently, and lovingly. He can’t get enough of the feel of her lips against his own. He’s become too addicted to it. Natasha is tugging at the hem of his dress shirt and manages to pull it out from his pants. Her skilled fingers are slowly unbuttoning his shirt until its open. He shrugs it off and his white muscle shirt follows as well. Her left hand reaches for the chain of his dog tags and tugs him back down to her.

“My beautiful ballerina,” Steve whispers lovingly against her lips.

Her hands reach his face, cupping the sides and deepening the kiss. The amount of emotions being poured into the kiss is overwhelming that it makes his head dizzy but he responds with his own. Natasha can feel herself getting drunk off his kisses – better than any bottle of vodka from Russia. The smell of wood and fire fill her senses – _it’s_ his scent that she’s come to know and love. The tips of her fingers are curling against the stubbles on his chin, from a three month mission that he had just come back from yesterday and didn’t bother shaving. The facial hair gently pricks her hands and knows what will happen once he reaches her legs. But now it’s his hands on her legs as they slid underneath the red dress she wore at the gala. His left hand is crawling up on her stockings that she’s wearing but moves back and palms against the sole of her feet.

“Too overdressed,” she whimpers.

Steve can’t but chuckle, “Patience love, slow and steady wins the race.”

He wants to ravish her, but tonight he wants to take it slow. He missed her too much and wants to savor the feel and taste of her. Steve tugs down the shoulder straps and carefully helps her get the dress off. He’s moaning at the sight of her – black bra, black panties and black stockings. The color contrasts so nicely against her skin and hair.

“Love,” he kneels between her legs and his right hand cups her face, “so beautiful,” he whispers and kisses her.

Her right hand is playing with his tags while her left gently scratches his back, her nails not digging deep into the skin but it’s enough to make him shiver above her. Natasha loves the feel of his muscular body without the obstacle of clothing. She can feel every ripple and the power beneath her fingers. He’s strong enough to lift up anything, break anything, but he’s gentle around her as if she was a breakable China doll – but he knows she’s not, but he doesn’t want to be rough for tonight. He wants to worship her, worship her because she’s perfect to him even if she doesn’t see if, even if the whole world doesn’t see it. She’s the only thing that matters to him, the fire that guided him through this new world. She became his home when he had none.

Steve cups her face and strokes the apple of her cheek. He gently lays his forehead against her own, their breathing mingling and leaning down slowly for their lips to meet. His hands move down slowly, caressing every inch of beautiful skin until he reaches the back of her bra. She arches her back slightly to help him get it off and slides it off her shoulders. Once again his hands are on the move and cups the underside of her breasts. Artistic calloused hands knead and massage the sensitive tissue. She cries out against him at his hot touch. He slowly stops kissing her but his lips does not leave hers, instead his lips are against her cheek, neck, and then moving down until he reaches the valley of her breasts. He kisses the side of one and does the same with the other. His lips make small circles around the areola of her right breasts and then his tongue flattens against the nub. Her breathing hitches as he takes the nipple into his mouth and gentle sucks on it while his hand caresses and takes care of the twin. While he does this, his right hand is caressing her leg, stroking the limb up and down. Pulling away, he leaves trails of wet kisses as he moves to the left breast and repeats the same action.

Natasha’s body feels like it’s on fire. Every touch and feel of his lips lights a match in her vein. The way he touches her is that of worshipping. When words aren’t enough he shows his emotions through his actions.

Removing his mouth from her breast he begins to take her stockings off. Starting with the left, he begins to roll it down, and with every revealed skin he kisses – all the way down to her ankle in which his tongue brushes against. He does the same thing with her right leg. And then has his stubble brushing against her legs, leaving trails of red upon her soft skin. His nose brushes against her stomach all the way up to her neck and then it’s his lips that are centimeters away upon her own.

“So beautiful, everything about you is beautiful, you know that?” He asks as his thumb brushes gently against the scar on her hip.

“Show me,” she asks of him as her hands cup his face.

“As you wish.”

His lips descend upon her body, kissing every inch of skin, the feel of his warm breath igniting the flame in her body. When he reaches a scar, he places a second kiss before making his way towards his destination. Once he reaches her stomach he rests his forehead.

“I love you,” he looks up, “no matter what.”

Before she has a chance to respond he places a small kiss upon her clit, making her whimper in delight. His tongue circles around her labia and then circles around her clit before he slips through her folds. His mouth is placed upon her clit while he has his index finger inside of her, but she’s so wonderfully wet that he’s able to slip a second finger in. The thumb of his left hand is circling around the apex of her thigh, coaxing her into an orgasm in which her body responded with one. Steve stroked her legs and nuzzled against her scar as he helped calmed her down from her orgasm. As she recovered from her orgasm, she felt the bed shift with Steve as he crawled onto the mattress after taking off the rest of his clothes.

“Steve,” she smiled and brushed their noses together. Her hand stroking the nape of his neck as he nuzzled against hers.

“My home,” he whispers lovingly into her ear.

They look deep into each other’s eyes as he slowly enters her. She gently grips the back of his head as he fills her up, slowly inch by inch until he’s seated all the way inside of her. As he moves, the coldness of his dog tags brush against her skin as they clink against one another, adding to the sounds of their moans escalating. He kisses her softly and gently before nipping at her neck, tugging at the skin before leaving a wet stripe. His hot breath against her heated skin. As she wraps her legs around his waist, Steve fully lays himself on top of her, only using his elbow to help keep him up so he doesn’t crush her. She’s crying out her pleasure as he’s able to brush against her g-spot more successfully. The way he covers her body, reminds her of the time he’s down it with his shield. Curled against him, protecting her from the dangers of the world.

Natasha whimpers as she can hear him, whispering words of endearment in both English and in Gaelic. Hearing his Irish accent is the feel of total intimacy as she responds back to him in Russian. Every time they speak in their native tongue, they open their soul to the other. It’s only when they’re making slow and gentle love that the layers of their hardened skin shed until they show their vulnerability to one another – but that’s what allows them to be strong together. Their foreheads are touching as they look deep into each other’s eyes, allowing a deep connection between the two that goes beyond physical – it’s more intimate, emotional, and spiritual. It’s to the point that they can feel their own souls reaching out for their other. That once their souls touch and fuse, it’s when their bodies respond simultaneously. Their bodies shivering and trembling, the fires in their bellies cooling down from such an experience. Steve can’t help but pepper her with kisses and as their noses brush she laughs gently and he can’t help but grin. Their eyes filled with joy and happiness as they fall into a small and passionate kiss.

 _< My soldier>_, she says with love in Russian.

Steve kisses her forehead and smiles, _[My beautiful ballerina]_ , he responds back in Gaelic.

Once they settle under the covers, the sound of rain is the only thing they can hear outside, but inside they can hear the beatings of their hearts – matching and in sync. Natasha nuzzles against his chest as she can feel herself lulling to sleep as Steve sings a soft Gaelic lullaby his mother had sung to him many years ago. Both lovers end up sleeping blissfully in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a pain in the ass for me to do.


End file.
